Une fille si charmante
by Ilunae
Summary: Mineta Minoru n'a vraiment pas de chance avec les filles.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Mineta/OC Bakudeku, Shinkami, Kirimina, Seroroki et Momojirou sont aussi présents.

* * *

Le rating est principalement pour des descriptions de gore et mention de nécrophilie et snuff movie.

Pendant leur dernière soirée entre anciens élèves de la classe A, toute la conversation ne s'était pas portée sur les fiançailles de Pinky et Red riot, ni sur les dernières prouesses du Wonder duo, Kacchan et Deku. Ni sur l'entrée dans le top 10 des héros de Chargebolt et Mindbreaker.

Non tout avait tourné autour d'une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus et aux yeux de chats, Mizuiro Aika. La nouvelle copine de Mineta. Très jolie, souriante et polie. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas dans ce tableau. Comment un type pareil avait pu se trouver une fille pareille ?

Tout le monde avait besoin de savoir.

"Tu es vraiment adorable, Mizuiro-chan !"

"Ah ! Euh... Merci beaucoup, Froppy-san !"

"Oh ! Tu peux m'appeler Tsuyu !"

"En tout cas, je me demande ce qu'une fille comme toi fais avec Mineta !" dit Hagakure.

"Eh bien..." commença Mizuiro avant de se faire interrompre par Jirou.

"C'est vrai ça ! Est-ce qu'il se sert de son statuts de héro pour faire pression sur toi !"

"Pas du tout !"

"Si c'est le cas, il faut que tu nous le dises !" intervint Uraraka.

"Oui, on sera prêtes pour te défendre !" ajouta Mina en serrant les poings.

"Ahahah ! Je vous rassure, je peux me défendre toute seule !"

"Tu es sûre ?"

"Mais oui ! Ne vous en faites pas pour ça !"

"Enfin, ça ne nous dit pas ce que fais avec un pervers comme Mineta-san !"

"Oui, tu mérites beaucoup mieux !"

"N'importe quelle fille mérite mieux que lui, Yaomomo !"

Cette remarque fit rire toute les filles, y compris Mizuiro.

"Mais, je vous assure que Mineta-kun est charmant avec moi ! Il m'accepte comme je suis réellement !"

"Pour ça, je suis sûre que tu pourrais trouver plein de mecs !"

"Ou même des filles !" ajouta Jirou avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

"Eh bien non ! J'ai jamais eu chance avec les mecs, ils finissent tous par me fuir ! Et la plupart des filles me trouvent bizarre !"

"Elle est trop mignonne !" dirent en chœur les autres filles avant de se jeter sur elle pour lui faire un câlin.

Pendant ce temps-là, les mecs parlaient aussi de la jeune femme qui accompagnait Mineta.

"Elle est vraiment jolie ta copine, Mineta !" dit Ojiro pour le complimenter.

"Pas aussi jolie que ma Mina !"

"Ouais, enfin elle est beaucoup trop bien pour toi !" se décida à dire Sero avec son grand sourire.

Tout le monde semblait être d'accord sur ce point.

"C'est vrai ça ! Combien tu l'as payée pour qu'elle accepte de te suivre ?"

"Ou elle se drogue, peut-être !"

"Voyons, ce n'est pas une façon de parler d'une jeune femme ! Mizuiro-san a l'air d'être une fille tout à fait convenable !"

Mineta remercia intérieurement Iida de lui venir en aide.

"Mais, elle est avec Mineta !" fit remarquer Kirishima.

"Ouais, doit y avoir un truc qui ne tourne pas rond chez elle !" renchérit Sero. "Aller, Mineta, avoue !"

"Tu lui as fait un lavage de cerveau !" proposa Todoroki toujours aussi stoïque que d'habitude.

"Ah ! Hitoshi, Mineta t'a demandé d'utiliser son alter sur elle ?"

"Jamais vu cette fille de ma vie !"

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Mineta ?"

"Ah ! mais arrêtez, ce n'est pas sympa pour Mineta-kun, ni pour Mizuiro-san !"

"La ferme Deku ! Si elle se tape le gnome, elle doit forcément avoir un grain !"

"Kacchan !"

Bakugou ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il était tombé juste. Malgré cela, Mineta garda le sourire. Personne ne pourrait jamais deviner la vraie personnalité de Mizuiro. Tant qu'elle ne se mettait pas à parler de ses passions, elle présentait bien. C'était l'essentiel.

Ce soir-là, était le soir de sa vengeance contre les autres.

"Ahaha ! Laisse-les parler Midoriya ! Ils sont juste jaloux parce qu'ils ne pourront jamais trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi bien !"

"Désolé de te dire ça mais, personne n'arrive à la cheville de ma Mina !"

Mineta dut se retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. C'était toujours comme ça avec Kirishima. Ashido par ci, Ashido par là. Cela avait commencé quand ils avaient été à Yuei et depuis, c'était devenu encore pire.

"Personne ne peut être aussi bien que Kacchan ! Kacchan est parfait..."

Voilà que Midoriya parlait de son Kacchan. Il allait falloir l'arrêter et vite. Il était un million de fois pire que Kirishima. Une fois qu'il se mettait à parler de son Kacchan, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen pour l'arrêter.

Mineta s'était fait attrapé une fois par Midoriya quand ils étaient encore au lycée. Son camarade lui avait parlé de son ami d'enfance pendant plus de quatre heures. Un véritable supplice. Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à Monsieur Aizawa venu les chasser de la salle commune.

"Seulement si on aime les cochons enragés ! Perso, je préfère les mecs qui ne passent pas leur temps à hurler ! Hanta est bien mieux !"

Todoroki entrait dans la course pour parler de Sero et tacler Bakugou par la même occasion.

"Comment tu m'as appelé, fraise-chantilly ? Tu veux te battre ?"

"Allons, du calme ! On a tous nos préférences ! Moi, je suis très heureux avec Hitoshi !"

La conversation continua un peu sur ce sujet. Leurs réunions se passaient toujours comme ça. L'un deux commençaient à vanter les mérites de son conjoint et, tout le monde s'y mettait. Que cela soit Midoriya, Aoyama, Todoroki ou Kaminari. Les filles faisaient ça aussi. Ashido adorait parler de Kirishima. Jirou ne pouvait s'empêcher de les narguer parce qu'elle avait tellement de chance d'être avec Yaoyorozu. Cela devenait toujours une véritable compétition.

C'était pour cela que Mineta avait ramené Mizuiro ce soir-là. Pour une fois, c'était à lui de se vanter de sa jolie copine. Personne ne pourrait jamais trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Il ne leur dirait jamais.

"Allons, allons ! Du calme ! Je vous rappelle qu'on était en train de parler de l'amie de Mineta-kun !"

"Ah ouais ! La barge qui sort avec le gnome !"

"Kacchan !"

"Aller Mineta ! Dis-nous tout ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez cette fille !"

"Rien du tout !" répondit-il tout sourire. "Elle est parfaite ! Vous ne trouverez jamais de fille comme elle ! Je crois bien que c'est la femme de ma vie !"

S'il arrivait à survivre, en tout cas. Il avait bien peur de faire une crise cardiaque s'il continuait de la voir. Il se souvenait encore de sa première rencontre avec Mizuiro. Cela avait été un beau jour. La jeune femme avait été si jolie dans sa robe blanche avec des fleurs roses. Elle avait tout suite accepté quand il l'avait invité à manger avec lui.

Il aurait sans doute dû se méfier à ce moment-là. D'habitude les filles n'acceptaient jamais ses invitations aussi facilement. Il avait été tellement heureux cependant qu'il s'était juste dit qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de chance. Enfin une fille qui s'intéressait à lui. Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger de ses anciens camarades de classe et amis.

Tout allait bien au début. Puis, il lui avait posé la question maudite.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire en général ?"

"Oh ! J'adore regarder des films !"

"Ah ! C'est bien ça, moi aussi !"

Des films pornos la plupart du temps mais, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça pour le moment. De plus, il lui arrivait de regarder d'autres genres.

"Oh ! Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de Guinea pig ? Mermaid in a manhole est mon film préféré de la série !"

"Euh... Non ! Ça parle de quoi ?"

Il n'aurait jamais dû lui poser cette question mais, comment aurait-il pu deviner ce qui allait suivre ?

"Alors, ça parle d'un type qui trouve une sirène dans une bouche d'égout et il tombe fou amoureux d'elle..."

"Oh ! Et là, il la baise ?"

Il avait eu envie de se cogner la tête contre la table. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'avoir dit ça ? C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ça.

La jeune femme n'avait pas eu l'air gênée par sa question.

"Mais non, Mineta-kun ! D'abord, il la ramène chez lui !"

"Et c'est là qu'il la baise !"

"Non, Mineta-kun ! Il la met dans sa baignoire pour qu'elle soit à l'aise !"

"Et donc il la baise dans la baignoire !"

"Mais non, Mineta-kun !" lui avait-elle dit en prenant un air patient avec lui comme si elle avait parlé à un enfant. "En fait, la sirène est en train de mourir ! Son corps se couvre de pustules sur le corps et elle se met à saigner ! Il décide donc de peindre son portrait avec son sang et son pus !"

C'était quoi ce film ? Il n'avait eu aucune envie de le voir mais, la jeune femme avait continué de lui raconter le film dans les moindres de détails. Mizuiro avait aussi continué à manger en même temps.

"Puis, il y a la scène où il rentre dans la salle de bain et, il y a des vers partout ! Absolument partout ! Il se dépêche donc de les ramasser mais, c'est à ce moment qu'elle se met à gerber de nouveaux de vers ! Encore et toujours plus de vers !"

C'était lui qui avait eu envie de vomir en entendant cela. Plusieurs questions s'étaient bousculés dans sa tête en l'écoutant. Sur quelle genre de filles il était tombé ? Cela existait vraiment des personnes comme elle ? D'habitude les femmes qu'il rencontrait aimaient les trucs mignons et, les films de romance.

Comment faisait-elle pour manger tout en racontant des trucs aussi répugnants ? En plus de cela, elle avait affiché un sourire innocent pendant tout ce temps comme si elle lui parlait d'un film tout à fait normal.

"Et à la fin quand il la découpe en morceaux ! Ce film est vraiment génial ! Rempli de poésie ! Je te le recommande !"

"Passionnant !" avait-il réussi a sortir.

"Pas vrai ? Bah, tu ne manges plus, Mineta-kun ?"

"Euh... Non, je n'ai plus faim !"

Il n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il avait perdu l'appétit en l'écoutant parler de son film. Ça avait eu l'air de lui faire si plaisir de lui en parler. Il n'avait pas eu envie de la blesser.

Depuis c'était devenu le festival du gore et du trash à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Sa baraque avait tout du musée des horreurs. Sa chambre ressemblait plus à une salle de torture qu'à celle d'une jeune femme. Si Mineta était très intéressé par le BDSM, cela allait beaucoup trop loin pour lui.

La première fois qu'il était venu chez elle, ils avaient regardé l'un de ses films. Au début, il avait été content. Le film avait eu l'air d'un film porno tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et, c'était la première fois qu'il trouvait une fille qui aimait en regarder.

Puis le gore était arrivé sans qu'il eut le temps de le voir venir. Les types avaient commencé à démembrer la femme. Cette folle lui avait fait visionner un véritable snuff movie.

De nouveau, les questions s'étaient bousculé dans tête. Comment allait-il gérer cela ? Est-ce qu'il devait la signaler à la police ? Il était un héro. Il devait donc la dénoncer comme ce qu'elle faisait était illégal. Le seul problème était que cela craignait pour lui. Est-ce qu'elle allait lui faire la peau ?

"Tu as vu, Mineta-kun ?"

"Euh... Oui ! C'était vraiment...euh... impressionnant !"

"Exact ! Les effets spéciaux sont juste excellents ! On croirait presque que c'est réel !"

Lui s'était fait avoir en beauté. S'il avait été soulagé d'apprendre que ce n'était pas un vrai snuff, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, elle voulait regarder un nouveau film. Ceux qui contenaient des scènes de sexe n'avaient rien d'excitant.

Un film sur un médecin légiste qui baisait ses cadavres à moitié ouverts. Un autre sur un type qui volait un cadavre pour ensuite le baiser avec sa femme. Elle avait vraiment un truc pour la nécrophilie. Est-ce qu'elle comptait lui faire ça aussi ?

Quand elle lui avait sorti un film de zombie, il s'était dit ouf. Enfin quelque chose d'à peu près normal. Puis les zombies avaient commencé à s'envoyer en l'air. Le pire dans tout cela, tous les zombies avaient été des hommes. Elle lui avait fait regardé un film de zombies gays. Oh et elle avait été morte de rire pendant tout le film.

Il ne pourrait jamais effacé l'image de ces zombie de sa mémoire. Lui qui avait pensé que rien ne pourrait surpasser l'image de Midoriya et Bakugou s'envoyant en l'air dans les vestiaires, il s'était trompé.

Il avait aussi fait connaissance de son amie, une fille tout aussi barrée qu'elle. D'apparence, elle avait aussi l'air normale. Blonde, de grands yeux verts et des seins presque aussi gros que ceux de Yaoyorozu.

"Mineta-kun, je te présente Hasegawa Marika ! Son avis compte beaucoup pour moi !"

"Eh ben ! Comparé au dernier, il a tout d'un top modèle !"

Enfin, quelqu'un qui reconnaissait sa beauté physique. Quand il avait essayé de la toucher, elle l'avait explosé contre un mur.

"Me touche pas, toi ! On a pas élevé les porcs ensemble ! T'as vraiment mauvais goût, Aika !"

"Mari, pas toi aussi !"

Depuis, il évitait de s'approcher d'elle de trop près. C'était qu'elle pouvait faire mal. Malheureusement pour lui, les filles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et parler de leurs films tout le temps.

Mineta allait finir par péter un câble avec cette fille. Malgré ça, il ne voulait pas la quitter. Elle était beaucoup trop jolie. Il ne pensait pas en trouver une aussi belle qu'elle avant longtemps.

Puis avec elle, ses amis allaient forcément le jalouser. Ils ne pourraient jamais trouver quelqu'un d'aussi bien qu'elle. Tout irait bien. Tant qu'elle ne parlait pas trop.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
